Conventional travel trailers include a tongue projecting forwardly therefrom which includes a jack for maintaining the tongue in an elevated position. When positioning the trailer for use, it is desirable to level the trailer side-to-side and front-to-back.
It is known to provide a linear tube level on a side of the trailer to allow for leveling in the front-to-back direction while an additional tube level is provided on an end face of the trailer to level the trailer side-to-side. The jack on the trailer tongue allows the tongue to be raised and lowered for leveling of the trailer in the front-to-back direction. One difficulty associated with linear levels provided on the side and end faces of the trailer is that the operator or an assistant must check each individual level during the leveling process wherein the linear levels are located at multiple locations located remote from the jack.
While trailer jacks may be manually operable cranks, it also is known to provide a high-powered jack which has an electric motor therein to automatically raise and lower the tongue by selective operation of control switches.
It is an object of the invention to provide a leveling arrangement which allows for more efficient leveling of the trailer particularly for a powered jack.
The invention relates to a level that is provided on the tongue and preferably, mounted on a power jack. This single level is a circular or bulls-eye level that serves as a level indicator for multiple directions and specifically, the side-to-side and front-to-back directions. The inventive level arrangement is adjustable to allow for calibration of the level when the level is first installed.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.